housefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Broken
The unresponsive patient starts playing the cello again much to the delight of her visitor and the other patients Well, anybody knows the title of this so delicious music? TY Ivan 08:44, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Found the music Music: No Surprises (Radiohead), Kinderszenen, Op. 15 (Robert Schumann), Impromptu #3 in B Flat (Franz Schubert), Love Vigilantes (Iron and Wine), Poison Pushy (Stanton Moore), Carefully on Tip-Toe Stealing from HMS Pinafore (Gilbert & Sullivan, sung by Hugh Laurie), No Smoke Without Fire (James Hunter), Harmonia (Cass McComb), I Do Not Fear Jazz (Big Strides), Life (Sly & The Family Stone), Night Train (Oliver Nelson), No Moon at All (Nat King Cple), I Love Paris (Cole Porter), Ev'ry Time We Say Goodbye (Cole Porter), Macarena River Mix (Los Del Río), You're Nobody till Somebody Loves You (Russ Morgan), The Magic Flute (Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart), Cello Suite #1, Prelude in G Major (Johann Sebastian Bach), Seven Day Mile (The Frames) Found here: http://www.tv.com/house/broken/episode/1292881/summary.html?tag=prev_episode;title Ivan Synopsis The synopsis (summary) section uses informal names for minor characters such as 'Superhero ...' (can't remember what the pronoun was, internet too slow for clicking back), unusual grammar, etc. I'm not sure of the legal standpoint, but is it possible to copy summaries from Wikipedia? All information there is released under the Creative Commons - Attribution - Share Alike license, same as here. Same as any wiki, as far as I know. Maybe a link to the relevant history page on Wikipedia would satisfy the Attribution condition, Share-Alike will take care of itself. I'm not actually sure what Share-Alike means, but my guess is that a person's work must be left unchanged, so everyone can retrieve the same information. That contradicts the idea behind a wiki, so that can't be right. If you answer this, please check what Share-Alike means here: Wikia:Licensing Thanks. Flash man999 (can't be bothered waiting for half-dialup-speed mobile internet to let me make an account yet) 17:36, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately, when I prepared the summary, the names of the characters weren't always clear in my mind and since I prepare these in real time, after two hours of work (which ends at about my bedtime) I didn't have the energy to go back and make them consistent. Part of the problem is that many of them didn't get names until about half an hour in although they appear early in the episode. Many of the minor characters have a character page already so any link to those articles would now be live. Wikipedia has an open license so material can be copied from there to here. There's no copyright problem, but it is nice to attribute articles to their source - adding a line at the bottom (from Wikipedia) or a link to the Wikipedia article is sufficient.SteveHFisyh 03:45, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Note on the significance of the music box tune As far as I could tell, no one on the Internet had ever posted the significance of the tune in relation to the cellist, so when I realized it, I added that to the IMDb trivia for the episode. That info was reposted here a few years later: https://house.wikia.com/index.php?title=Broken&diff=33839&oldid=32333. I have no problem at all with that. I'm just happy to see the info spread around and that someone else thought it was interesting. My main purpose here is to acknowledge 1) that the version here was worded much better than my original, and 2) that I replaced the IMDb item with the version here. Many thanks to the user who posted it. Zgystardst (talk) 19:03, October 17, 2018 (UTC)